Gilnean Military
The Gilnean Military is the various coalitions and armed forces that make up the fighting power of the Kingdom of Gilneas. The Gilnean military does not differ greatly from terms of ranking and formation procedures from that of other kingdoms' armies, though some marked differences can be found. Military Orders The Gilnean military is made up of numerous orders, coalitions and regiments that all carry the banner of their nation. They are listed below. Gilnean Standing Militia Led last by Sergeant Cleese The Gilnean Standing Militia was one of the most active portions of the Gilnean military during the fall of Gilneas by the Forsaken. With most of the other armed forces away at the Greymane Wall or having been cut down by the rampaging Worgen, the militia served as the last line of defense for Gilneas' people. Primarily manned by lightly trained civilian forces armed with standard Gilnean weaponry, such as shields, rifles and swords, the militia guarded the remaining vestiges of Gilneas during its darkest hour. The largest standing militia forces were noted in the regions of Duskhaven and Tempest's Reach, which both were able to hold their own against the Worgen menace and later the Forsaken assaulting them. It is unknown how much of Tempest's Reach's militia was also made up of the neighboring Stormglen's militia, but combined they were able to fend off intruders to their lands. In addition, many militia forces have been shown being accompanied by fierce mastiff companions, which help sniff out stealthy intruders or help with their imposing combat abilities. The militia forces were last led by Sergeant Cleese, who later evacuated to Darnassus with many of the civilians of Gilneas. It is unknown how much of the militia opted to evacuate and how many remained behind in Gilneas to form what was later made into the Gilneas Liberation Front. Their coat of arms is the standard Gilneas coat of arms. Gilneas Liberation Front Led last by High Commander Darius Crowley The Gilnean Liberation Front is one of the newer regiments within the Gilnean army. Made up primarily of whatever remained of the armed forces following the fall of Gilneas, these troops have been shown to be much more well equipped and well trained than the standing militia. The GLF has been known to incorporate not only human but worgen combatants, which gives the order a distinct edge over most other fighting parties they face. Many of the GLF's membership can be traced back to Lord Crowley's Northgate rebel group as well as many who followed his leadership after being freed from their feral mind state in Tal'doren. The GLF is was the primary force leading the liberation of Gilneas from Forsaken tyranny, securing key victories that led to the Forsaken abandoning the region. They have also enlisted the aid of the feral worgen of Silverpine, many of which were once civilians of the Gilnean towns of Ambermill and Pyrewood Village; which were once Crowley's lands before they were blocked off by the Greymane Wall. There has been a great deal of controversy after Lord Crowley abandoned Gilneas City and the battle in Silverpine to rescue his daughter, Commander Lorna Crowley, who had been captured by the now undead traitor, Lord Vincent Godfrey. Their coat of arms is the standard Gilnean flag and tabard with several more embellishments and claw marks embroidered into the tabard. Bloodfang Pack Led last by Ivar Bloodfang The Bloodfang Pack is a group of feral worgen that originated from Silverpine Forest after Archmage Arugal unleashed the Worgen on the area. Though they fight for Gilneas, the pack has not been considered an actual part of the Gilnean military as a regiment, rather as an auxiliary force. They answer primarily to their pack leader, Ivar Bloodfang, who works alongside Lord Crowley. The group has been active outside of the Silverpine front, representing Gilneas in Hillsbrad, where Ivar attempted to broker a pact with the local Stormpike forces. The deal was successful, but the attack was not. The Horde was able to out maneuver both forces and successfully defeated the front on Hillsbrad. They have also participated in the siege on Shadowfang Keep, but their movements past that are unknown. They possess no coat of arms, preferring the GLF coat of arms when one is needed. The Blackhowl Regiment Led last by Lord Hiram Creed The Blackhowl Regiment, or just the Blackhowl, was a Gilnean regiment appointed with the guarding of Gilneas City after Lord Darius Crowley retreated from battle. Led by the mysterious Lord Hiram Creed, the group protected Gilneas City fiercely from Forsaken invaders. It was said their fighting power was enhanced by a mysterious serum that Lord Creed required his men to drink. It was known to increase their senses, fighting capabilities and speed, but also caused extreme irritability, insomnia, and dizziness at times. The group later abandoned the city after assassins killed Lord Creed, revealing him as an agent of the Black Dragonflight known as Creed. The group continues its work in the fringes of Gilneas, with their numbers having been thinned after the serum was revealed to be dragon's blood, which caused some members to die as it worked its way out of their system. They have not appointed a new known leader and the regiment may later be absorbed into another group later on. They use the standard coat of arms of Gilneas. The Guard The Gilnean Guard, also referred to as constables, was made up of several sub divisions and were tasked with protecting Gilnean towns and cities, as well as one division acting as the King's personal guard. A great deal of them perished when the various towns of Gilneas were attacked by the worgen and later by the Forsaken. Those that remain were absorbed into the Gilnean Liberation Front. With the exception of the Royal Guard, they all use the standard coat of arms of Gilneas. The Gilneas City Guard Last led by Commissioner Michael J. O'Farrell '' The Gilneas City guard was the most notable branch of the Gilnean Guard, serving in none other than Gilneas City. The City Guard was extremely well trained, with many guards having been shown able to fend off multiple worgen at a time. Most of the guard later perished when the city was over run, others evacuated alongside the civilians of Gilneas. Stoneward Regiment ''Last led by Captain Broderick The Stoneward regiment was a group of the Gilneas City guard that was tasked with maintaining control over the largest prison in Gilneas, Stoneward Prison. This branch of the regiment was extremely well trained and well armed, a necessity given the amount of prisoners they handled. Thanks to this guard, it was said that the walls of Stoneward were nigh impenetrable and inescapable. Many of the Stoneward Regiment were killed when the prison was over run by the Worgen. The Royal Guard Answers to Genn Greymane The Royal Guard, also known as Greymane Retainers, is one of the most well trained fighting forces in the entire Gilnean military. Accompanying King Genn Greymane where ever he goes, and was noted to be one of the strongest forces during the fall of Gilneas City. Few of the Royal guard fell during the fall of the city, staying near the Prince and the King at all times. Unlike most of the guard, they remain active today, accompanying King Greymane whenever it is time for the Hallow's End festival or whenever he needs to travel about the world. They use the coat of arms of the Greymane family. The Gilneas Brigade Led last by Lady Jaina Proudmoore The Gilneas Brigade is a regiment of Gilnean troops that were sent to aid Lordaeron during the Third War by Lord Darius Crowley. It was unknown to the outside world that King Greymane did not sanction the sending of these troops, and very few members of the brigade actually spoke of their true leader. They were led by an unknown Dwarven Thane who later perished in Kalimdor under Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Since then, they have served the Alliance under Lady Proudmoore and aided with the construction of Theramore. It is unknown what happened to the Brigade after the fall of Theramore, and if any still survive they likely continue to fight on the Alliance front. Their coat of arms is the old coat of arms of Gilneas. The Blades of Greymane Led last by High Commander Berenal Grayblade An old and well respected Gilnean military order, the Blades of Greymane has represented Gilneas on the field of battle countless times throughout the history of the Kingdom. Known as one of the last remaining military orders still standing, the order has shifted from purely military to re-establishment of Gilneas following its fall at the hands of the New Horde. The Blades are based primarily in the Ashen Coast of Gilneas, in the town of Cobal's Hold. Aside from representing Gilneas on the Alliance front, the order has also under taken the re-construction of the Ashen Coast, and plans to eventually help rebuild all of the nation in time. They are one of the few Gilnean orders to have opened their doors to non-Gilneans willing to bear the banner of the war-torn kingdom, and have remained stalwart in their cause under Duke Berenal Grayblade. Their coat of arms are twin white wolves howling opposite directions on a black field with a white moon behind them. The Black Knights of Gilneas Led last by Lord Commander Jerome Cobbler The Black Knights of Gilneas were a long standing order of knights that had been feared by Gilneas' enemies due to their strong tactics and unrelenting cavalry forces. Based in the Northern Headlands in Marrow Keep, an old castle nestled against the cliffs that over looked the shores, the Black knights were renowned during the Second War where their imposing black armored members rode on burly Gilnean mountain horses to run down the oncoming Horde threat. The order was known to take all members of Gilneas indiscriminately, asking only that they put the order before all else and that they were willing to dedicate at least thirty years of their life to the order. Initiates that passed the trials of the order were then squired under an existing knight. When their training was complete, a special ceremony known as the Naming Ceremony would be conducted. This ceremony consisted of prospect knights choosing the metals they'd like their blade to be forged from and choosing the name of their weapon. They would then take up the weapon for as long as they remained in the order. Retired or deceased members of the order who had gone beyond the call of duty would have an ornate portrait painted of them that would be hung in a long corridor known as the Bladed Hall. Within the bladed hall, a plaque that held their named weapon would hang below their portrait with their name, forever memorializing them within the Black Knights. The order was completely obliterated when the Forsaken destroyed the Greymane Wall. Their coat of arms was merely an unmarked black flag. The Gilnean Navy Last led by High Admiral Bashel Walden. The Gilnean Navy is the naval force of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Once one of the largest navies of Azeroth, it was described as a competitive fleet that aspired to match that of Kul Tiras. Although it wasn't nearly as large as Kul Tiras' navy, it was larger than most of the other human fleets. The navy was ultimately disbanded and liquidated after the Greymane Wall was ordered and borders were closed off. This went along with the closing of the vast majority of ports. Most naval officers were either moved into other divisions or granted leave to retire. This would later work against them during the Invasion of Gilneas, as the Forsaken had no direct naval opposition until the arrival of the Seventh Legion. There is no known specific central leader, aside from presumably the king, of the Gilnean Navy despite several Gilnean admirals being within the service of the Grand Alliance. This is due to the retirement of the position of the High Admiral of Gilneas. The Gilnean Navy has recently been seeing active service in the waters around Gilneas. Given that most of the navy is in disrepair, only three fleets have been seen active. Of these fleets, one remains in Gilneas while the others has been acting in the capacity of the Grand Alliance, rather than the kingdom. Their coat of arms is the old coat of arms of Gilneas. Ranks Within the Gilnean military, they use mostly the standard ranks of human armies. They are listed below. Officer Ranks High Commander Known High Commanders include: Lord Darius Crowley, Lord Berenal Grayblade. A High Commander is the highest military ranking one can achieve in the Gilnean military. Outside of the king himself, a High Commander's orders are not to be questioned within their regiments, and though they oft hold no proper sway over other regiments, their opinion and orders are often respected. Commander Known Commanders include: Commander Springvale, Lorna Crowley, Adrian Gregor, Nicholas Graveshire Commanders, also known as Lord Commanders, are the second highest rank in the Gilnean military. They are either in charge or second in command in most large military orders, though it is not unheard of for there to be multiple commanders within an order. Next to the High Commander, their orders are often undisputed and they are oft given sub-regiments within their orders to lead if they are not the leader themselves. Blade Champion Blades of Greymane only, Known Blade Champions include: Sir Jayden Dragonsblade. Blade Champions are a special rank found only within the Blades of Greymane. Though they are treated by other regiments as Majors, within the Blades they are the rank in between a commander and a major and act as paragons of the Order, having exemplified the requirements and dedication of those within the Blades. Major Known Majors include: Catil White, Aeliren Chesterhill, Huntsman Blake Majors are high ranking officers within the Gilnean military forces and are often seasoned experienced veterans or prodigies of leadership within the Gilnean forces. After Gilneas' isolation from the rest of the world, many majors retired from service or died, leaving the position as one of the rarest positions to be found still active during the isolation period. Even after the isolation had ended, they are still rare with most soldiers not having shown the potential to rise to the rank just yet. Captain Known Captains include: Captain Broderick, Hugh Luxford The most common officer rank within the Gilnean military are Captains. They are often put in charge of smaller more specific sub-divisions of the orders they are a part of, and are usually well trained and knowledgeable. As with majors, many captains retired from service or died after the isolation of Gilneas from the rest of the world, though it was still not uncommon to see at least one within any major Gilnean settlement. Lieutenant Known Lieutenants include: Lieutenant Walden The lieutenant acts as a sort of right hand man to Captains within regiments, acting as a sort of sub officer. They are often put in charge of small squads and issue commands when a higher ranking officer is not present. Basic Ranks Basic ranks in the military include the following: *Sergeant. Known Sergeants include: Sergeant Cleese, Kyoto Ashley *Corporal *Private *Recruit These last four ranks vary in levels of importance but usually are used to show levels of experience and time in service to the military. It is not uncommon for Sergeants to be put in charge of a squad and rarely a division in the case where a lieutenant or captain is not available. Recruits are often armed in iron garbs with blackened leather, and are given basic equipment until they advance to Private, where they are then given more protective gear. Auxiliary Forces Known Auxiliary force leaders include: Ivar Bloodfang The Gilnean military was known to employ a large amount of auxiliary forces. These forces were often orders within Gilneas' borders that were not recognized as official branches of the military, or mercenary forces from outside of Gilneas. The most notable auxiliary branch in the Gilnean military as of current is the Bloodfang Pack. Navy Officer Ranks High Admiral Known High Admirals include: Bashel Walden, Boris Keel The High Admiral of the Gilnean Navy was the default leader of the Navy and was the highest position of authority within the Fleets, besides the King. The High Admiral was typically also the Admiral of the Duskmist Fleet, also known as the King's Boys. The position was last held by Sir Bashel Walden until his death several years prior to the Invasion of Gilneas. The title acted merely as a formality until Sir Walden's death, as the navy was dismantled following the Second War by King Genn Greymane with the closing of the Gilnean borders and the erection of the Greymane Wall. Following the High Admiral's death, the king retired the position. It is unknown if the position will be restored, given the re-opened borders of Gilneas, when the kingdom is restored. As it stands, the rank is defunct. Admiral Known Admirals include: Ranets Daggerfang, Ambrose Hays Admirals are senior officers within the Navy and are responsible for the management, organization and leadership of the Navy in conjunction with the High Admiral. Typically, the Admirals are members of an organization of Admirals called the "Admiralty Board". Vice Admiral Known Vice Admirals include: Gerald Keel Vice Admirals also take on a similar role, usually commanding shore establishments, naval colleges and major ports. Rear Admiral Known Rear Admirals include: Daniel Wilkinson, Aaron Nash, Robert Wilkes Rear Admirals are likewise responsible for the leadership and management of the Navy, particularly major fleet units or whole navies themselves. Commodore Known Commodores include: A Commodore is the most junior of Flag Officers and will usually command either shore establishments or major fleet units and are responsible for the command of Senior Officers such as Captains and Commanders. Captain Known Captains include: David Wavecroft, Henry Thort, Henry Nash A Captain is the highest Senior Officer that can take command of a single vessel. Usually, the Captain will command important vessels such as (In rare cases) a flagship, major frigates or important vessels of note. They can also take on ordinary vessels if there is a lack of more upscale posts needed. Commander Known Commanders include: Archibald Keel Commanders hold a strikingly similar role to a Captain, only commanding a single vessel. Unlike Captains, Commanders will be in charge of ordinary single vessels. Commanders are by far the more common Senior Officer rank found in Fleets. Armaments The Gilnean military's armaments vary depending on regiment, rank, and location. Front Lines Standard Issue Standard issue equipment consists of a standard Gilnean kite shield, a longsword and a blunderbuss or rifle. In addition, a Gilneas tabard and mail armor is provided. This equipment was most often seen in use by the Gilnean Guard. Those that rose through the ranks could also be provided a horse, unarmored or armored depending on the situation. These were often worn in lighter combat situations or to quell riots where mobility was favored over protection. Heavy Duty Issue The heavier issued equipment issued by Gilneas was that of a dark purple hued set of mithril armor. These armor sets were often worn by the front lines men of Gilneas during the Second War, and its dark purple, with purple outlines, look often set the Gilnean soldiers apart from other nation's men. They are often accompanied by a Gilneas tabard, and have been noticeably worn primarily by forces such as the Blades of Greymane and the Gilnean Liberation Front's envoys sent to major cities. Recruit Issue Recruit issued gear is issued to new recruits to the Gilnean military. It is accompanied by either a shortsword and shield or a greatsword. It consists of darkened mail armor with blackened leather draped over the chain to help protect the wearer. It was to be replaced once basic training had been completed and a soldier advanced onto the private rank. Specialists/Ranged Standard Issue It was not uncommon to see Gilnean riflemen wear the same standard issue as the front lines men; though unlike the front lines men they would wear these during heavier times of battle and less serious matters. The amount of protection and mobility were perfect for on and off field struggles and for keeping the peace. Rush Fatigues Favored more since the spread of the Curse of the Worgen, some have begun to favor the usage of leather armor specialized for light protection and high mobility. Formerly reserved for training or unfamiliar environments, these fatigues have come into use more often with the Worgen now being a fighting factor. Rush Fatigues typically cover all sorts of leather armor, the most common being blue, white and brown, or dark black and green. Spellcasters Given the special requirements for spell caster armor, they were typically provided black and white mage robes and suitable staves if they did not already possess their own. Most mages came equipped with their own garb and armor, though newer apprentices were often garbed in such robes. As spell casters have become more prevalent, some orders prefer to have their casters garbed in such clothing for uniforms. Fighting Techniques The battle strategies used by the Gilnean military were often very similar when it came to standard foot soldiers. Rank and file was often used for organization and protracted sieges were often accompanied by siege equipment. However, Gilneas' penchant for industry allowed them to develop more advanced equipment when it came to ranged warfare. Unlike most human armies that relied on imported guns or crossbows, the Gilneans relied exclusively on Gilnean made rifles or blunderbusses for their mid-range warfare. Sieges were also accompanied by large brass cannons, as opposed to the usual ballistae that most other nations used. This allowed the Gilneans to unload much heavier firepower upon their foes, as seen in the fall and retaking of Gilneas city, where cannons helped clear entire districts within a matter of seconds, or hold off heavy waves of invading worgen forces. Gilneans have also been known to make use of the unorthodox tactic of guerrilla warfare, having used it liberally throughout the campaign in Silverpine against the Forsaken. Category:Gilnean Military Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Organizations